Gate
by kermitor
Summary: this is a re-imagined version of Gate. trying to make it less Harem and more about the combat and the development between historically different nations and society. This is set in England in the near future, with a country in turmoil and a world divided, the last thing a solder needs is another front
1. From the Author

From the author

This is just a little sentence to explain things a bit, I wanted to reimagine the Gate story, finding the story to harem heavy and not enough combat, as it would of show a good blend in history, so I thought I'd make a different story, using those ideas, but changing them to suit a scenario in which cool battles and consequences as realistic as can possibly be. I'm not a politician or solder, the latter of which I respect highly, or anyone of importance so my real world experience doesn't represent what would really happen, but as I'm lover of history and largely military history, I wanted to try. All rights belong to the respected party's and I just wanted to try my hand at writing.

I apologise for all the inconsistences and nonsense now before it becomes obvious.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a reimagining of Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there just with different locations, characters and an overall effect on the main story. This is Gate: Rebirth of an empire.

Prologue

In the year 2021 the world had been hit by a recession, it hit harder and deeper than one had done before, creating giant rifts between countries that had money and those that didn't. While those middle class countries that could just sustain themselves, where isolated due to lack of interest from richer nations. The UN was even more useless then before, barely managing to save face during minor incidents and having very few countries to unify. The EU had pretty much disbanded with only the nations that were prospering maintain it, but unable to support the poor nations.

A small island of the coast of Europe that was once an international powerhouse, now laid as a futile state that couldn't be called a shell of its former self, no longer a member of the EU and never sending representatives to the UN. With unemployment at 30%, its highest in memory, creating the final nail in the coffin for the benefits system and the NHS about to get destroyed. The armed forces standing at 55,000 men and women, with the lack of funding to this and the police departments, meaning that in the next couple of years the police and army will merge and create a more militarised police to fight the disorder left with the high unemployment rate. The island now had no military bases in other countries and was no longer a member of a united kingdom, it was just England.

Chapter 1

March 21st 2021

A sunny Sunday morning on the Salisbury plains suddenly turned sour when the sunny day light turned in to pitch black of night, the locals and tourist were scared to see the light disappear, no was moving, waiting to see what would happen next. The sky was lighten up by a flash of light, people were screaming thinking that this was a nuclear bomb going off, a lot of the crowd stay when there was no evidence of a mushroom cloud, a few minutes later there was still nothing. The low rumble of people running was slowly muffled out a more impending noise; onlookers where trying to figure where this noise was coming from, but it soon found them, hundreds of horsemen trampled and attacked the onlookers before they could react, killing or capturing whomever they could.

It was two hours before anyone could get some information about the situation, reports that where being handed to local police misidentified what was going on, instead of an invasion; they thought it was a riot.

At this point the imperial army had marched on Amesbury, surprised on the look of building and strange machines around them. They were still killing and capturing people and had killed an unknown number of innocents. The members of public where completely in the dark about what was happen, some thinking it was a period event or just a mass gathering until it was too late.

The very small police force where overwhelmed and underequipped, having only truncheons and the very small amount of Tasers. Several officers were killed but many were saved by their stabbed proof vests. The police in this area were not use to violent incidents like this.

It would be a long time before England could bring enough of it police forces to counter the invasion force but at the moment they were trying to just save some of their people.

29th March 2021

It was over a week later before the government could get a large force of their police to the area, they still thought that it was a riot due to the lack of information coming out of the devastated towns.

The imperial army had taken Amesbury, Larkhill and Durrington and had started to lay siege on the city of Salisbury, at the moment the population thought the rioters had reached them and wanted to leave them to loot the shops. The imperial army was only using their traditional standing army and not any of their 'special forces', but these where more than enough to conquer this new land.

At the end of the day the English police force had managed to gather five thousands officers and two thousands mounted officers, this had made the rest of the country short on officers everywhere else, but the government had started to use the army as a subsidized police force, utilising them in the wrong way. The next morning a huge offensive would be undertaken.

Before the sun had risen, the police force flow one of the few drones that the army has operational at the moment, the other several hundred being mothballed in the same place that the army had stockpiled in the north with a large horde of other equipment. The drone couldn't identify much within the smoke coming out of the city due to burning buildings and piles created in the parks and open spaces, also noticing a large built up area around Stonehenge, this was all before the drone was shot down by a unknown force.

The collective police force entered by car and van down the main motorway and entered the city before unloading and creating shield walls to repulse the rioters, they found no one until they reached some make shift walls, these wall stopped trespassers reaching Stonehenge around the city, different groups of police where reporting these make shift walls. It was only a matter of moments before the archers on the other side of the wall started to fire at the police, surprising the officers with the attack of unconventional weapons, the shield wall of the police managed to hold against the attacks. Using tear gas and bean bag rounds from shotguns against their enemy; this pushed them from the walls, which allowed the police to push though by ramming the walls with the vans.

The arrested men were put in the vans and sent back to a recently constructed detention centre in Andover, it wasn't long before all the vans had left, making the forces thinking they had most of the rioters, they were about to be surprised. The imperial army had noticed the police forces push so far in while incapacitate a large number of solders, the enemy where using strange weapons and draped in black armour, the commander of this small contingent ordered his horsemen to descend upon the black armoured men, the echo of hoofs against the roads alerted the police forces to the incoming danger.

The police moved the remaining car to block the streets around the square they had managed to capture and creating different defensive lines against the rioters, there was a mumble among the officers about the strange uniforms of the rioters, noticing that there dressed as Roman soldiers while using weapons of antiquity.

The horsemen hit the square during night so they didn't see the cars until the last minute, creating a hold up and crushing the front men, the horsemen soon found a way between or over the cars to attack the officers. When the horsemen entered the square they found there enemy in a square formation to oppose them, at the same time the police called over the radio to send in their mounted officers. The mounted officers entered the battle ground though the one exit that the police had, these men charged the rioter with truncheons which wouldn't be that effective against the heavily armoured horsemen.

The fight lasted hours with a lot of causality's, mainly on the side of the police forces, only using non-lethal weapons gave them the wrong gave them the wrong weapons in this fight, it wasn't long before they retreated. The police forces soon found that they had lost almost half their forces and was using the cars as weapons to help the retreating officers get far away enough to regroup; these officers would create a small defensive line outside the town, which would be slowly reinforced in the later coming weeks and months with men from the army.

It wasn't long before the government had herd the bad news of the counter offensive against the rioters, this was going to create a void between the government and the people, the people wanting to see some action to take place, seeing as men and women were getting killed every day while the government wanting to stall while they can afford to do something.

A month went by with nothing happening, the police defence line holding against imperial army, which now employed lethal weapons including heavy machine guns being used by soldiers and a few armoured vehicles. The government had sent representatives to meet with the diplomats of the imperial army; this didn't end well when soldiers turned up and slaughtered the representatives and their body guards. This scared the government and the members of parliament while angering the member of the general public. In the next few month a new party with arise to work with the people to save the people.

This new political party was the Phoenix party, their members included soldiers, doctors, nurses, teachers, police and scientists, they believed that their united professions would create understand of what the population needed. It was created for the benefit of the people life styles and wellbeing due to the recession. seeing that the politicians become even more stagnated then before, caring more for themselves then the job they held, this would be there downfall. Due to the high percentage of people complaining against the government, they have decided to hold an emergency election in fear that not doing this would cause even more social unrest.

The Imperial army had come to a standstill outside of Salisbury, not being able to penetrate the wall that held them there; it would be a few months before they could bring enough reinforcements to breach the enemy's walls. There is also a worry that men might desert due to fear, many vengeful men and weapons where against them.

Within the next thirty days an election would be held, hoping the old guard would still be in place to see this thought. This was a bold move against the growing number of people joining the Phoenix party, creating new jobs just in the electoral procedures showing they were capable of doing the job, also ex-forces member had congregated on the wall to protect English soil.

The general public only had the information that this where a violent uprising against the country as a hold, many fringe theory's ranged from terrorist, nationalist parties, foreign invaders and with some people saying it's all a hoax to institute a dictatorship. The powers that be had found out more information about the situation, the police and government bodies had noticed that these invaders wore armour of antiquity and used primitive weapons compared to what they had. The language barrier had been a burden before the break through that these people where speaking an old variation on Latin, this finally meant that they could know more about the enemy then they had before.

During the elections the current government did next to nothing to try and maintain their status quo, apart from securing the votes with the rich that where most distant from the general public. At the end of the day the election had been finished and a land slide victory would be announced. The Phoenix party would win the highest majority of seats in parliament and win the day. In the coming weeks there would be many new changes in the system to make a more stable and powerful country.

While the election was going a member of the general public had gathered a large following, document the resent incursions upon English soil, collecting different videos and accounts of the attacks and events, Jack Bowman felt that he needed to chronicle these unsettling times.

Bowman had a lot of contacts in different parts of the public sector including the police, army and other emergency services which gave him useful insight. The slow trickle of revelations was giving the general public the right information about the situation.

It had been revealed that these attacks hadn't been contributed to an outside nation so a large portion of the population believed it to be an internal confliction, but because of Bowman leaks it was slowly being believed that these where from an outside source.

Pictures and videos where being released from Bowman's website showing the solders wearing uniforms and armour of antiquity which confused a lot of people, but as time went on more and more of their atrocities were revealed, including the mass fire pits in the towns the they had conquered, that turned out to be burning bodies.

Kermitor


	3. Chapter 2

This is a reimagining of Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there just with different locations, characters and an overall effect on the main story. This is Gate: Rebirth of an empire.

Chapter 2

10th February 2022

Very few people managed to make it to the police lines since they had been set up, but the ones that did told of horrific events that had taken place, this only fuelled the hatred among the English people, leading to a few militia's venturing in the sieged territory, losing many more men but learning a lot about the enemy, which was now known as the Imperial army.

In one such militia was an ex-army infantry women who had joined a small group to venture passed the border, accompanied by a few members of the public and ex-service, they decided to go in though the west as most of the enemy's forces were located in the north-east and the majority of police and army where centred there. The wall surrounding Salisbury and its plain was twenty kilometres away in some places, initially containing towns that weren't overrun, but soon happened to be. The wall was even viewable from some parts of Southampton.

The group consisting of thirty six people, utilising double barrel shotguns, an axe, a dozen 22. Rifles and five misplaced army pistols and SA80's. The team ended outside Codford before encountering any of the enemy's forces, almost colliding in to them in the night. The enemy army where using torches but had they had dimmed so that they would be noticed till they were close enough to reflect off armour and shields, which the group didn't have.

The initial fighting didn't start straight away, there was confusion among the group as to who should fire first, but this was slowly broken by a lone man shooting a 22. at the walking solders, which only lodge in a shield.

The few ex-army quickly formed a line armed with SA80's at the front, with a few using shotguns behind them, a couple where equipped with under and over double barrel shotgun, one with a sawn-off and one with an illegal six shot shotgun. The front line of the armoured solder began to march towards the group, they were six across and five deep, with three sections of these being illuminated by their lanterns.

The other fourteen men with under and overs shotguns slowly join the lines made by Georgia Anderson and the rest of the ex-service personal. The men with the 22's also created a line to target the armoured solder, but before the cracks of gun fire started. The first line which consisted of Anderson and the four other members of the group had opened fire upon the oncoming men, with think shield and plate armour, which was torn thought by the 5.56 round coming out of the SA80. Within thirty seconds it had already become a blood bath on one side.

After five minutes almost all the ammo for the SA80's had gone which resort to the five front line members drawing pistols and moving back behind the shot gunners knowing that they still had the highest rate of fire. The enemy was still coming, many were being emotional distressed by the gun fire and the sudden death of their colleagues, which made some flee before the incoming fire. The 22. Riflemen were the first to hit by the javelins and other missile fire from the incoming army.

All 12 of these men were taken out in a single volley, which made the men and women behind them move back before they started getting hit by ranged weapons. The untrained members of the public that where using shotgun started to fall back slower than the rest of the group and start to be assaulted by the shield wall, a few men managed to get shots off at point black range, piercing shield and flesh.

At his point there was only Anderson, two other squaddies, and one guy with an axe, whom had manage to save two people from close range attack. They retreated as far back as they could before spotting a border patrol consisting of thirty armed men, it was at this time that Anderson came up with a plan to run the enemy in to the entrenched border guard.

The enemy army was only a hundred yards behind them while the boarder was a hundred and fifty in front of them, but they waited till they were seventy five meters before popping the flare and darting to the left to miss the border guard.

The flare illuminated the surrounding area, surprising the border guard and the incoming army, but also notifying each other of their presence. The initial group was also illuminated, but because the two other sides noticing each other.

It wasn't long before the group had reached the wall and started to vault it. The incoming fire from the enemy soldiers peppered all around them, but because of the primitive weapons they had poor accuracy. They all landed on the parapets of the wall to take a breather, it was short lived.

While looking behind the group, Anderson spotted a small group of her majesty's armed forces approaching their position, the only idea that popped in to her head was to confront them head one. She jumped down from the ledge and started to wave her arms while shouting:

"don't fucking shot, Englishmen are defending their country, we are not bloody enemies", she kept repeating after that "I'm a squaddie". The men approaching her slowly stop in front of her about fifty meters, one man shouted back to her: "Anderson, shut up, you know about alerting the enemy"

The man shouting to her was her old CO, whom had been with side by side with her and the squad in Syria, the men and women in that squad where brother's and sister's. this man shouting to her was captain Singh, a fourth generation professional solder, being the second highest ranking solders in his family, he had more pride in the history of his family and the country than most people that lived in England.

Singh surprised Anderson in the sudden appearance of his and his unit; they united and explained the current situation to the newly arriving men. It wasn't long before they managed to get resupplied for their auto-rifles, shotguns and a whetstone for the axe. Anderson dictated what was approaching the men firing upon their enemy, explaining the huge amount of men that were patrolling. Captain Philip Singh radioed to his nearest rapid response unit and warned them about the large troop concentration.

Captain Singh ordered his men to line the walls with a few running ammunition between the men, Anderson and her men reloaded and mounted the walls to. As Anderson reached the top of the makeshift wall she almost dropped her gun, the huge amount of men was now matching towards them, creating a small lake of bodies about to smash against them.

Anderson watched a line of men two hundred long and twenty deep slowly creep towards them, the shields and armour reflecting the light from the flares and search lights.

The Imperial army was dressed in a mix of leather straps holding polished steel plates in protective areas, their leaders were identified by the different plumes on their helmets. They armed themselves with short swords and large shields in each hand, but the English men had learnt that before they charged at them, they launched a javelin. Anderson spied a man behind the shield wall ordering runners around.

Anderson composed herself while lifting the rifle to her shoulder, she double checked that her men were waiting for a signal to shoot; she lined up her first shot and signalled by piercing a shield. A volley of fire emanated from their line, Anderson was surprised persistency for the men marching towards her, the other riflemen and her had both emptied the magazines in the guns they held.

She called to the axe man who kept reminding her that his name was Daniel West;  
"well your axe man to me mate, but give us some more ammo"  
"yeah no problem man" he replied while give the motion of throwing something, nothing came out of his hand  
"do I look like I have ammo" waving around the axe above his head  
she held back a laugh "well you fucking idiot, go to one of the runners in the paid lads and grab some ammo off them"  
he understood what to do and ran off, finding the closest one, pulling the bag off the man's back.

Anderson saw that Captain Singh was reading his troops, as the soldiers were still marching on the walls, making sure they had enough ammo and preparing magazines, Singh was using Anderson's men as a buffer to hold the men off, which wasn't as effective as he thought.

It was a few minutes before West sorted out the ammo for the two riflemen and found a few shells for the shotgun. The Imperial army was only a few hundred meter away from the wall, there shield wall was about to overwhelm the wall with bodies, a few in the group had ready grappling hooks. Anderson spoke to the man with the shotgun who she found out was a Welsh boy called Glenn Myles, which was a name she had herd before, an ex-sapper who was famous for demolishing a dam in Syria by himself.

The Imperial army was only two hundred meters away before Glenn Myles unleashed his shotgun, launching hundreds of small metal ball bearing in to the advancing line, piercing many men with one shot as the ball bearing bounced off the polished steel armour. Anderson and the other rifleman started firing to, making single shot with good accuracy, the other rifleman was Shaun Frost, he was older than the rest of the group and his grey hair showing amongst a battle scared face, whom Anderson had not recognised even though supposedly he was stationed in the same base as her in Syria.

The men that were marching towards them were not faltering even though half a dozen where being killed with each step, they kept moving on, they were about one hundred and fifty meters away from the walls when Anderson and her group jumped from the synchronised cracking come from further down the wall.

Captain Singh and his men unleashed hell upon the enemy, with multiple light machine guns set up in kill zones, while the other soldiers had their rifles in fully auto, emptying magazines almost as quickly as others could load in fresh magazines. It was a sight to behold, the unity, training and discipline of these solders, but it was also a horror show with the damage being done to human bodies and the carnage resulting to it.

The fire fight lasted minutes, leaving Anderson and the rest of the group stunned until there was no one left to retreat, piles of bodies littered around. Anderson was traumatised; she had seen a lot of collateral damage when she was in Syria, bodies of children and atrocities against non-combatant civilians, this was something else, four thousands dead men mowed down in a couple of minutes, this sight would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The two groups recovered from the battle and regrouped after searching the corpses, which revealed a number of parchments written in Latin which Singh held to give to his superiors. Anderson saw that most of Singh's men looked ragged and dishevelled; she believed that this was the first time they had fired upon people before, there training was there to make sure they did it.

Singh walked over to Anderson with a sorry look on his face, she thought it was due to loss of life, but it was something else. "I'm sorry Georgia to have to say this but I have to place you and your men under arrest" Singh said with a very heavy heart. Anderson was shocked, she knew this could have happened because they went over the way, but it still hit her hard. "for the act of trespassing, I have to politely ask you and your men to hand us you weapons and come with us, please enough lives have been lost already tonight". She looked in to his face and saw that his expression was that of disappointment, but not at her. She gave over her rifle and her men followed.


	4. Chapter 3

This is a reimagining of Gate: Thus the JSDF fought there just with different locations, characters and an overall effect on the main story. This is Gate: Rebirth of an empire.

Chapter 3 – The New Guard

July 14th 2022

The day the new electoral party entered the houses of parliament was met with uproar from the old guard and praise from the general public. The new prime minister was a man called Oscar Field, an ex-army NCO, just past middle age, he was still younger than most of the members of parliament that wasn't in his party.

His first hour in parliament was televised as the PM promised it; this footage was broadcasted across the country with tens of millions of people watching. Storming in to the main hall where all the seats of parliament occupy and some standing, leaving most of the ministers slightly shocked. It wasn't long after he burst in that he started to speak;

"Our country is not on the edge of the abyss, we have entered it! We are in a free fall towards our deaths and the death of this country, a country that stood proud and unconquered for almost a thousand years, now it's our fault that we have broken that legacy".

"There was a saying that Britons never will be slaves and you, my esteemed colleagues have shown that we can be slaves, we can be invaded and we can be destroyed, we were a fucking empire and you corrupted every essence of what was left of it, destroyed our unity and wasted uncountable amount of our civilians"

The Prime minister started to get heated, as this was coming from his heart, watching the thing he loves become crippled and ill, almost to a point that it should be cut away to stop the spread of infection to the rest of the world. Oscar Fields called for someone and a large number of police entered the room.

"My esteemed colleagues, you that resisted the vote to send in our armed forces to protect our people are now under arrest for treason against are glorious queen, this is my first decree as prime minister, no longer are we aloud to let the people down in this country or the people of this world. We were once a proud nation that its people despised, now were a nation that despises its people. When he finished that sentence he sat back down in his seat to silence, but it had the effect on the people of the nation that he wanted, it wasn't long before the police came to arrest people.

None of the members of parliament escaped imprisonment and were all put on trial for multiply accounts of offensives against the people, which left a power gap in the houses of parliament, which was surprisingly filled with young politicians whom had watch the a growing county dissolve in to nothing. In one way or another all the new guard agreed with what the prime minster wanted this new country to be, either it be from the from the mass employment of the people in to government backed jobs in industry, computing and export, but also in the military, police and Funding a new NHS. There was also the legalising of most drugs to fund projects, while wiping of debt for a large portion of the British public, because of these actions a large amount of convicted men and women where set free, which created more cogs in the system.

Due to the biggest change to the country was the legislation to bring free education to everyone, with a large focus on help to the profession which is best suited to them. Large amounts of builders, doctors, nurses, policemen, scientist, solders and government workers soon appeared coming from all walks of life, even a large number of convicts and junkies slowly reforming when finding their footing.

The PM Oscar Fields had made a lot of friends in the general public, but had made many enemies, from the ex-ministers to a small number of the populous which believed that he was turning the country in to a fascist like state; the largest group was the Anglo Freedom League or the AFL.

The AFL railed around like minded members that said the government and councils relegated the population while the higher up's where profiting from their suffering. Due to the new regulations regarding the conscription of the general public, in which they were drafted to all sectors, to the legislation of drugs, which was to subjugate and the release of convicts to harass the populous, it was all a ruse to create a dictatorship run by the Phoenix party. The real reason the Phoenix party did so well was because the people need something to believe in.

They started off as most dissident's do, protests that turned in to riots, which in some cases resulted in deaths, this caused PM Oscar many troubles which at this point had resulted in a few members of his party had been letter bombed, three deaths had resulted in this.

November 10th 2022

Inside a detention centre near East Knoyle, Anderson thought about the situations she had gotten herself in, locked away in the middle of nowhere, left to rot. Her days had been spend in isolation, unknown to the outside world and it to her, she had managed to count the days she had been locked it here, it had been three hundred and four days.

Almost for the entire year she had been locked in her, she never gave up her physical routine, which had managed to save her mental state, training herself to keep occupied. The last three month her food had been amplified luckily to help increase her strength and fitness.

It was midday when the door to her room was opened and a man walked in to face her while she was in the middle of a session of push-ups. "Well your keeping yourself busy young lady" Oscar Fields said to her, "Yes sir" she replied confusingly, bewildered by this man just showing up while raising herself up and looking him in the eye. Oscar fields placed down the chair he was holding and sat on it "Sergeant Anderson, It's nice to meet you, I'm Oscar Fields and you might be might inquisitive about my being here", She stared in to the eyes of this man and said "Nice to meet you to and yeah i am quite bloody inquisitive since they told me I'm going to be court martialed and that was two fucking months ago" Fields was taken aback from what she said "well Sergeant I don't know anything about a court martial, but I do know about your action against the Imperial army and this is what has led me here" he relaxed some more and slumped in the chair "look Anderson shits about to hit the fan and I need your help, the last few months things have been improving, but some people don't believe in the way it's going while the Imperial army is knocking in the door pretty hard". Anderson took in the little information delivered to her and processed it, wanting to know of the situation as much as she could, it wasn't enough though.

It took a while to explain their current situation to Anderson without leaving out as much he physically could, but she took it all in, and had learnt that there had been a new prime minister, a couple of terrorist attacks, a large thrust from the Imperial army, but to counter this the country had reformed to become more militaristic state, which worried her, but to her surprise it was doing the world of good to the national populous. Even with all the bad info she had been giving there was a part of her that thought that they could still do this, major reforms had turned the recession around to the point where the Pound Sterling hadn't stop rising in almost a month, making it one of the world strongest currency's with only China and the United Arab Emirates dominating the global market.

Anderson was amazed at the amount of people that had join the armed forces, which were being deployed to help all walks of life, with the medics being sent to help the NHS and to train new doctors and nurses to the engineers repairing the infrastructure. It was a joint venture between the public sector and the private sector. Anderson was confused and amazed at what had happened while she was incarcerated.

Oscar Fields waited until she had composed herself before he explained the true reason he was here, with all the benefits of this new land there were still problems, and that was where she came in. He explained to her the problems facing him which was the AFL, which at this point could be considered more dangerous than the Imperial army. To her shock she found out a group of AFL had assaulted a small armoury, gaining a few hundred small arms which in the last few months had spread out in to the lower fringes of the group.

"So Anderson what I'm asking is that you and a team, of you selection, work in conjunction with elements of the other branches of military. The last thing this country needs is two invading forces and as both are using lethal arms against the general population, which like me would rather just get on with our lives and deal with the natural hardships of life" Oscar Fields pleaded with her, she was stunned. "Sir i don't know what to say, I got left in here a long time, which pisses me off, cause me and the fella's where just trying to do the right thing while you fucks were lickings each other arses" Anderson blurted out, slightly in anger and slightly in exhaustion.

Fields Stood up, picked up the chair and went to leave before looking her in the eyes "Anderson, you making it look like im asking you but this isn't a yes or no question, this is a get off your arse and get some bloody work done". Anderson sat their shocked, she didn't think he was going to be this informal but couldn't say no at this point. Knowing about possible dictators the last thing you wanted to do was say no. "Come with me then" Fields said.

The midday sun felt nice on her face, it was the first time in months she had seen the sun, let alone be outside, her confinement and training made it hard not to run at the first sign of freedom, but she resisted at that, it was surprisingly there wasn't anyone else about. After a couple of steps of enjoying the sunshine she saw a car coming towards her, the road the chain link fences between it looked a lot better than it did when she came in here. The car stopped just before her and Fields, he walked over and held the door open for her, she got in. nothing had been said since they left her cell, the adrenaline in her system raised hell with her nerves, she felt like she might regret what was coming up. The car left as soon as they both got in.

The journey was quiet and peaceful, which let her enjoy it, but after a few minutes in to it she saw the wall which protected the country. It had been reinforced, from sand bags to when it first happened to a wooden wall when she went over it, now it was concrete, moveable blocks created an impenetrable wall. As the car went along she could see soldiers lined up upon the wall, from what she could see there must be tens of thousands guarding the wall, a significant increase since she was last here. With what she saw it made her wonder what else had changed and how big the armed forces had got.

It didn't take long before they reached their destination, a small unknown town. Her biggest shock was the amount of people just getting on with their lives so close to the wall, the last time she passed through a town this close it was almost deserted, now it was alive, bustling with pedestrians, soldiers and police entering shops and enjoying the company. It wasn't long before Anderson remembered how much she hated traffic.

After the stint in traffic they reached a small office block, with about 8 floors and a chain-link fence around it, she saw several people patrolling and two manning the gate, which let them through. They stopped outside and entered the building, Anderson and Fields passed through a checkpoint that was near the front doors then down a corridor, up a flight of stairs and finally coming to a door. The room was bland and empty, apart from a table and three chairs; a window was illuminating the room also showing the outside world. Fields motioned to one of the chairs before taking one himself.

Anderson was slightly disoriented from the new information and surroundings that had flood her compared to the many months spent in a cell, she enjoyed the simplicity of it, but also wanted to know what was going on and why there was another chair. "Right Anderson I've got a lot of shit to tell you and someone to meet, there's a lot to go through and it's hard to pick somewhere to start, plus in a minute I don't want to have to repeat myself" fields finish and picked up a couple of different sized folders from under the table, handing one to Anderson. The folder contained photos and documents relating to the Imperial army, showing different types of infantry that made up their army and their territory, there was one piece of paper the she didn't have time to look over before Fields spoke again.

Fields started to explain "so to start I'll tell you what we know about the Imperial army, as you know we've known their called the Imperial army from what our prisoners found out, which was leaked to the public. They are not a nationalist group or terrorists trying to instigate a revolution, not anarchist trying to create chaos and scarily not another country from our planet trying to show dominance" Fields finally breathed, but wasn't finished. "From our informants we've learnt that they are from a different world, believe it not, but this is some weird fucking wormhole stuff. The country they come from is called Falmart, a small classical nation that have connection it the Roman republic, or so we believe, from an unknown world. This nation entered our land at the Salisbury plains, strangely at Stonehenge, which predates the romans or so we thought, from Stonehenge they launched their assault on us. The Imperial army has taken over to much while our government refused to do nothing; this made the Imperial army plan, which we believe is to conquer the world, which at this point could be a real fuck thing".

Fields stopped before looking concerned after his little rant, Anderson clocked on quickly "if they take England they'd be on their own little fortress and the easiest way to defeat them would be a nuke, well at least in this current climate, unless you've sorted the world out to" she finished with a smirk.

Fields let out a sigh before continuing "thank god I don't have to explain that to. We have a very precarious situation and we need to rectify it, this is where you come in. I need you to lead a group of people against the AFL, while in unison with other teams to attack their strongholds and arms depots; once this is done I can focus our sleeping lion against the true enemy's". Anderson felt relieved, mostly in the fact someone was doing something and she thought that might be for the best. "Well sir I think that might be for the best and honestly I liked to get out and do something, I still have some questions, but I will accept if you truly let me pick my own team". Fields didn't take hesitation in his reply "we seem to be in the same place, neither can really say no", he laughed, "So yes I will let you select your own team apart from one man, I'm going to have you take him with you, this would be the perfect time introduce him ". Fields stood up and walked out, slightly shocking Anderson before she sat for a couple minutes in disbelief.

Fields walked in with another man, a lot younger than him, of average height and slim of build, slightly pale, gaunt and with what she considered to be long black hair. He walked over to Anderson and held out a hand, she shook his hand "nice to meet you Georgia, if you don't mind me calling you Georgia" looking slightly embarrassed, "Jack Bowman, nice to meet you, bit shocked why I'm here" he laughed. Anderson was caught off guard by this man being so awkward.

Kermitor


End file.
